The Mighty Snowpaw and the Fight Against the Destruction
by Polar Bear Cub
Summary: Pauline and professor Snape are in a relationship. Pauline and Loki become good friends again, but Loki is still having the evil organization secretly, but professor Snape creates a good organization to stop Loki and Loki's evil organization.
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1:_

7th year begins

Today it's 15 of August of 2012, and I am at Howard's birthday party. Howard turns 18. Howard is born that day of August in 1994. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Howard! Happy birthday to you!" –Sang everybody. Then Howard blew the candles on the cake, and everybody yelled "yaaaaay".We were a lot of people, and we were at the Crackleberg mansion in a wizard village near Nottingham. Then we ate the big cake. It was a delicious chocolate cake. I was the only Slytherin at Howard's birthday, as other Slytherins don't like the wizards from other houses. I saw that Howard and Milica kissed again happily. "Happy birthday, Howie." –Said Milica in a flirty way to Howard. "Thank you, baby." –Said Howard to Milica. Then they kissed again. Meanwhile, I was thinking about Snape. I am so happy to be in a relationship with Severus Snape. "Pauline, may I talk to you for a second?" –Gemma asked me to talk with her. I went to talk with her. "How are you Pauline?" –Gemma asked kindly. "Oh, I am good, what about you?" –I answered. Gemma is Howard's nice and smart sister, and Gemma is a bookworm. "I am good too, hun. But how is professor Snape?" –Asked Gemma as she seemed to be worried. "Oh, professor Snape is fine." –I answered. "Okay, and does he treat you well? Is he nice to you, Pauline?" –Asked Gemma. She seemed to think very deeply. "Oh, professor Snape is the man I always wanted and he is so lovely, and he treats me very well!" –I answered in a very happy mood. "That is nice to hear, hun. But I was asking because professor Snape is 52 years old and I was worried that if he molests you sexually, or uses you for sex because you are only 16 years old. But it seems like you have a good relationship with professor Snape. I am happy." –Gemma said in a very happy mood. "I see. Thank you Gemma!" –I answered in a very happy mood. Gemma was nice to me even if I am in Slytherin and Gemma was in Gryffindor. "You're welcome, hun." –Gemma said and smiled of happiness. Her name is Gemma Matilda Crackleberg, and she is 2cm taller than me, while Howard's, Ben's, and Gemma's mom Matilda is the same height like me. Gemma has a thick wavy brown bob haircut, and green eyes.

Later, in this birthday party we were having this thing that we went into a circle, and each of us had a turn of talking about ourselves. It was Howard's turn first. Howard said that his name is Howard Atticus Crackleberg and that it's his birthday today, and he mentioned that his patronus is a lion and his boggart is a thief, and he decided that we talk about these things only. Then it was Milica's turn. "Hello, my name is Milica Mariya Stern, and my I was born in 17 of September of 1994, my boggart is a scary tarantula hawk, and my patronus is a sheep." –Said Milica. After Milica, it was Nigel's turn. "Hello, my name is Nigel Quinton Lanternjack. I was born in the second of May of 1995. My patronus is a wolf, and my boggart is a random bully." –Said Nigel. Ben's turn was after Nigel. "Hello, my name is Ben Atticus Crackleberg, I am born in 8th of March of 1997, I am in Gryffindor, my patronus is a sharpei dog, and my boggart is Slenderman. Slenderman is a scary entity. Slenderman turns into a clown with a face when I cast Riddikulus." –Said Ben. Ben is Howard's younger brother. Ben has curly thick brown hair, and green eyes, just like the Cracklebergs have, but ben is 5ft 11in tall. After Ben, it was Gemma's turn. "Hello, my name is Gemma Matilda Crackleberg, I graduated from Hogwarts in 2011. I was in Gryffindor, and my patronus is an owl, and my boggart is a fight with me. I was born in the 6th of December of 1992." –Said Gemma. Then it was Christian's turn. Christian mentioned that he was born in the 25th of January of 1995. It was Edward Gingold's turn after Christian. "Hello, my name is Edward Kenneth Gingold. I am Scottish. I was born in the 11th of February of 1996. My patronus is an owl, and my boggart is also a random chav. The chav turns into an emo as well when I cast Riddikulus." –Said Edward. Then it was Amber's turn. "Hello guys! I am Amber Nicole Winsford! I was born in 14 of August of 1996, so I had my birthday yesterday! It was fun! Yay! My patronus is a monkey, and my boggart is the terrible Smiledog that causes anxiety! My boggart turns into Goofy from Disney when I cast Riddikulus!" –Said Amber. Amber was being energetic again. I wonder that what drinks does she drink or what does she take or eat because she is always very energetic. She is such a genki girl. But I like genki people, they are fun. Then it was my turn after Amber. I told my name and birthday, and I told what is my patronus and my boggart. It was Rita Lincourt's turn after me. "Hello. My name is Margaret Laurie Lincourt, also known as Rita. I was born in the 16th of August of 1995, so my birthday is tomorrow. My patronus is a cat, and my boggart is a mountain troll." –Said Rita. Then it was professor Crackleberg's turn. "Hello, I am Hans Silas Crackleberg. I was born in 17 of July of 1959. I was in Gryffindor the years 1970-1977, and my patronus is a crocodile, and my boggart is a random witch hunter. My boggart gets trapped when I cast Riddikulus." –Said professor Crackleberg. Professor Widdershins was sitting next to professor Crackleberg, so it was her turn after him. "Hello, I am Dawn Marie Widdershins. I was born in the 24th of November of 1966. I attended Hogwarts the years 1978-1985, and I was in Ravenclaw. My patronus is a lynx, and my boggart is a random witch hunter as well, and my boggart gets also trapped when I cast Riddikulus." –Explained professor Widdershins. Professor Crackleberg and professor Widdershins were still in a relationship with each other. Then came Howard's dad's turn. "Hello, my name is Atticus Silas Crackleberg, and I was born in the 21st of February of 1962. I was in the Gryffindor house the years 1973-1980, the same years like the Marauders, Harry Potter's mother, and my wife Matilda. I was good friends with the Marauders, and Harry Potter's mother. My patronus is a leopard, but my boggart is a broken relationship of Matilda and I, but Riddikulus fixes the broken relationship boggart." –Explained Howard's dad. Howard's mom was sitting next to Howard's dad, so it was her turn then. "Hello, I am Matilda Dulcinea Crackleberg nee Blackwood, and I was born in the 10th of July of 1962. I attended the same years like my husband Atticus, the Marauders, and Harry's mom. My boggart is also a broken relationship, and Riddikulus fixes that boggart, and my patronus is a brown bear." –Explained Howard's mom. Then it was Milica's brother's turn. Milica's brother is named Vladimir Stern. "Hello, my name is Vladimir Amadeus Stern. I was born in the Halloween day of 31 of October of 1993. I graduated this year from Hogwarts and I was in Hufflepuff. My patronus is a goat, but my boggart is also a tarantula hawk. The tarantula hawk turns into a paper airplane when I cast Riddikulus." –Explained Vladimir. Then after this thing, we were hanging out, but we young ones played games, but the NRE group were doing something else. Suddenly we heard a boom outside. "What was that?" –Everybody asked. Everybody was a bit scared. Atticus, Howard, Matilda, and Gemma went to see the thing outside. I went to see the thing outside as well, but we didn't see anything. We returned back inside. This was a fun birthday party though.

3 days later, I was chatting with Loki. Loki and I became friends again, and we promised I would visit his home in London after this day. The next day after this chat, I visited Loki's home. I pressed the doorbell. Loki opened the door. "Pauline! Nice to see you again!" –Greeted Loki. Loki and I hugged each other. "Yes, hi, my good friend." –I answered. Then I walked inside Loki's home, and I saw an muggle electrical fan in Loki's apartment, Loki has a small studio flat. "Oh, you have an muggle fan?" –I asked. "Yes, it's pretty hot here, huh?" –Said Loki. I nodded, and then I stared at the fan. " a…" –I was playing with my mouth next to Loki's fan. Then Loki came, and he saw me doing this thing. Loki laughed silently. "I knew you would do that. I knew you would do that." –Loki said and still laughed about me.

Then after the day I visited Loki's home, I went to Diagon Alley with professor Snape again. It's so lovely to be with professor Snape. I was holding hands with professor Snape, and we bought the necessary things for my 7th year. We also saw Loki, Jericho, Anna, and Sakura. They greeted us and we talked together. Then one day came that day when I entered Hogwarts Express with my friends, and the train took us to Hogwarts again. Then we arrived at Hogwarts, and my 7th year began. The last year of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Howard's entertainment club

A week later after school year began, I was walking in the courtyards with Loki Laufeyson. "So yeah, when exactly is your birthday, Loki?" –I asked. "I don't really care about my birthday, but I was born in this physical form in the late 1994." –Said Loki. I nodded. I wonder why doesn't Loki want to have birthday parties. Maybe because he is a Norse spirit, and he is way older than 18, even though his physical human age is 18. Then we saw a cue waiting for something. "There is a cue over there, lets go see what is it." –I said. "Sure." –Loki answered and nodded. We were waitng in the cue. The cue was 15 minutes long. Then it was our turn and we saw a table with some papers, and Howard and Milica were sitting in that table. "Oh, Howard. It's you. What is happening here?" –I asked. Howard was wearing his sunglasses. "Oh hello Pauline and Loki. I created this entertainment club. Do you want to join?" –Asked Howard. "Sure." –I said. "Oh, no thanks, I am not joining." –Said Loki. Howard didn't mind that Loki doesn't join. Then Loki left. "Okay, fill this paper. And then give it to Milica." –Said Howard. I took the paper and my quill and I filled the paper. Then I gave it to Milica. "Here you go, take this button and put it to your shirt or sweater." –Said Milica in a kind way. "Thank you." –I answered. "You're welcome, my good Slytherin friend." –Said Milica in a kind way. Then I went to see Loki. Loki was sitting there in the courtyard's corner. The table where Howard and Milica were was not outside in the courtyard, it was inside in the courtyard's corridor. "Loki, I am back." –I said. "Okay. What did you do?" –Asked Loki. "I had to fill a paper and then I got this button ." –I said. "Okay." –Said Loki. The button what I got had all the house colors and pictures of a music note, a video roll, and a photo. "Pauline. How is it going with professor Snape?" –Asked Loki. "Oh, I am so happy with professor Snape. And I want professor Snape, okay? I don't want you to mess with my feelings." –I said angrily. I was a tsundere again. "Fine. But Pauline, why do you want him? What is so special about him?" –Said Loki. "Everything about him is nice. Leave me alone, I want Severus Snape." –I said. "Okay, fine, take Snape." –Said Loki. "Pauline, do you—" –Said Loki, but I quickly said again that I want Severus Snape. "Yes, I got that before." –Said Loki. I kept repeating the sentence "I want Severus Snape" because I was worried. "YES! I KNOW YOU WANT PROFESSOR SNAPE! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP OR SAY SOMETHING ELSE!? My goodness!" –Yelled Loki. Loki was very annoyed. I never saw Loki this angry. I was a bit embarrassed though after Loki yelled.

Then it was time of the potions class. I was sitting between Anna and Sakura. "I need to go for a while. I'll be back, students." –Said professor Snape. Professor Snape went away from the class for a while. Then I began drawing penises and sexual stuff in my notebook. I was thinking that the penises would be Snape's penis, and the sexual stuff what I drew were about me and Severus Snape doing sexual things together or having sex. "What are you drawing, Pauline?" –Said Sakura, as she noticed that I was drawing something. "Eh! Nothing…" –I said. I was scared. "Let me see?" –Said Sakura. Sakura was trying to take my notebook. "No, Sakura, it's my notebook. Don't take it, give it to me!" –I said, but Sakura was all the time pulling my notebook. Then she got my notebook, and she saw all the sexual and penis drawings in my notebook. "Penises! Huh? Who's penis are these penises?" –Asked Sakura. I was so embarrassed. "It's my penis!" –Loki said and smiled. "No, shut up, Loki. It's not your penis!" –I said. "Oh, okay." –Said Loki. I was very embarrassed. "Soooooo… Pauline… Who's penis are these penises?" –Said Sakura in a creepy way. I swallowed, and blushed. "I am not telling." –I said. Sakura looked at me for a while. "Alright, then I'll let Anna answer." –Said Sakura. I got shocked. "Anna… Who's penis is Pauline drawing? What do your psychic abilities tell?" –Asked Sakura. Anna smiled. "Heheheh. I know with my psychic abilities…" –Said Anna. I got even more embarrassed. "Alright. Tell us, Anna." –Said Sakura. "It's professor Snape's penis." –Anna said very loud, and the whole classroom heard her. I got very embarrassed. "WOOOOOOOWW!" –Everybody yelled. Isadora also noticed Anna saying the truth. "Oh, Pauline's daddy issues again…" –Isadora said on her mind and smiled. "Yes… That is true… I am drawing professor Snape's penis. And I am also drawing sexual things about me and professor Snape doing together or me and Snape having sex." –I said honestly. "WOOOOOOOOWWW" –Everybody yelled again. "Alright. Tell us about your sexual fantasies about him." –Said Sakura. Then I got more brave. "Alright! I have sexual fantasies about professor Snape, but he is my boyfriend, and we had sex once already. IT WAS AMAZING!" –I explained. Everybody was listening to me and smiling. "That's great, Pauline." –Said Milica. "But Pauline, do you know the hentai stuff what they do in my country? Do you want to do hentai stuff with professor Snape?" –Asked Sakura. "YES! I IMAGINE HENTAI VIDEOS OF ME AND PROFESSOR SNAPE HAVING HENTAI SEX!" –I was yelling very happily. "Hentai, huh? I watch that stuff." –Said Jericho. "Are muggleborns usually perverted, or what? And it's very amazing that you tell us about your fetishes with an old man." –Said Isadora. "Psst! Don't bully her again, Isadora." –Said Rita to Isadora. Isadora got quiet and embarrassed. "And then, I also have—" –I said, but I had to stop talking because professor Snape came back. Professor Snape saw us all, and I was standing on my desk, and some others were sitting on the desks, and not on the chairs. "What is going on, students? DO YOUR WORK. Please." –Demanded professor Snape. Then we went to sit on our chairs again. Professor Snape was looking at me again, and he was wondering that what did I do. He also stared at my long legs, and he smiled in a good way. Professor Snape loves me.

Then later after this class, I went to Howard's entertainment club room. A lot of students joined Howard's entertainment club, and Amber joined the club too. The club's members were mostly Gryffindors. "Alright, members. It's now a fun time to dance free to these music. Lets dance!" –Said Howard. Then Howard put some music. And we began dancing. After this dance, we put the Lucky Star's full opening song, and we danced the Lucky Star song. The music was very loud. Howard was playing the music on his wizard PC laptop. Then professor Snape, professor Crackleberg, and professor Widdershins opened the door to the room. "Alright. What is going on here?" –Professor Snape interrupted us. We were listening to them three professors. "The music is too loud, we don't need to hear it. Just put your music a bit lower, so your room hears it only, not whole Hogwarts. Thank you." –Said professor Snape. Then the 3 professors left. The music interrupted their work. Then we kept dancing.

The next day I was walking alone in the corridors. But then Isadora came. "Hey, you pathetic green mudblood." –Said Isadora. "You still with professor Snape? You're retarded, Pauline." –Said Isadora. I got angry. "What the fuck are you calling me a mudblood, you stupid longnosed Norwegian salmon!?" –I said very angrily at Isadora. Isadora got very angry. "YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN TO ME, YOU GREEN MUDBLOOD!?" –Yelled Isadora. "YES I WILL. FUCK YOU ISADORA!" –I yelled back. Then I took my wand and pointed at her. "EXPELLIARM—AAAHH! WHO IS HOLDING ME!?" –I yelled. "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE, GIRLS!?" –Yelled professor Snape as he was holding me. "Umm, she ju—" –Isadora tried to explain. "Pauline, tell me. I'll listen to you." –Said professor Snape to me. "Well, Isadora called me a pathetic green mudblood and retarded, so I tried to cast expelliarmus on her." –I explained. "MISS JOHANSEN. 5000 points from Ravenclaw for calling Pauline a mudblood." –Said professor Snape. Isadora got embarrassed. "YAY!" –I yelled of happiness. "But 500 points from Slytherin for trying to cast expelliarmus on Isadora." –Professor Snape also lowered Slytherin's points. "What!?" –I was surprised. "I love you still, baby." –Whispered professor Snape to me, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed again and smiled. "HMPH!" –Isadora got angry and walked to another direction.

20 minutes later I was hanging out with Loki again. "So, Pauline. What's up today?" –Asked Loki. "Oh, I am good. What about you?" –I answered. "I am good too." –Said Loki. I nodded. "Snape's dick." –I said a loud. I was thinking about professor Snape's penis. "Snape's dick? Kalkaroksen pippeli?" –Asked Loki. "Lol, you said it in Finnish too." –I said. "Yes. Let's say it together." –Said Loki. I nodded. "Kalkaroksen pippeli." –Loki and I said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 3:_

LOKI EMBARRASSES PAULINE

I was chatting with my wizard PC computer in the Slytherin girls' dormitory. I was having a chat with Howard, Milica, and the NRE group. This time we talked about patronuses and boggarts. "_HoWiE.94: Did you know professor Jackson's patronus is a tiger, and his boggart is a dementor?_" –Asked Howard in the chat. "_Oh yeah, I know it. What a coward._" –I said on the chat. "_MoonMoon: Yeah, and that Gwyneth Blue woman's patronus is a scorpion, but her boggart is a horse. O_O_" –Said Rita Lincourt in the chat. "_nlanternjack: Yes, that is true._" –Said Nigel in the chat. "_Eddieboy: But horses are awesome!_" –Said Edward. We talked about our patronuses and boggarts after Jackson's and Gwyneth's boggarts and patronuses. The wizard PC is a wizard invention, that is like the muggle computer, but with much more things. With the wizard PC, people can buy anything from the wizard internet, and the bought item comes immediately from the wizard PC after paying. To pay, people have to insert the wizard money in the wizard PC's money box, and the wizard money is sent to the seller. Wizard PCs and Internet work only with magic and not electricity at all. With the wizard PC, magical users can communicate with other magical users, and also with muggle users, and magical users can do the work with the Poison Apple Office programs and the Internet. The operating system of the Wizard PC is Poison Apple Cauldron. Current version of the operating system is 7. The wizard PCs were invented in 2000, and every new version came in 2 years. The brand and manufacturer of the Wizard PCs is Hex Packard. The addition devices are a wizard PC mouse, wizard printer, wizard receivings box, and a wizard scanner. Wizard printers are for printing stuff, and wizard scanners are for scanning stuff. Users may also play music and videos on the wizard PCs, and users can go to the muggle and wizard websites, but the IP addresses are hidden from the muggle world. Only other magical users can hack the wizard PCs. The instant chat program in the wizard PC is Poison Apple Messenger. The user's usernames will be registered automatically to all websites, but in the muggle Internet they will be 100% anonymous and usernames the users choose. Every house has the own house colors in the wizard PC's operating system and programs. Users can install wizard and muggle world applications and software. Users can download media as well, but anonymously.

The next day I was again hanging out with Loki in the corridors. "Pauline, if you don't love me, I will do something you don't like." –Said Loki. "WHAT!?" –I yelled. I was being a tsundere again. "Yes, you heard me. I will embarrass you!" –Said Loki. Loki also smiled. "No way! DON'T!" –I yelled. "Then love me." –Demanded Loki. "No way. I love and want professor Snape only!" –I said. "Alright, I will tell something about you to professor Snaaaaaaaaape…" –Said Loki. "WHAT!? NO! COME BACK!" –I yelled. Then Loki went walking to a certain direction, and he saw professor Snape walking there. "Hey! Professor Snape!" –Said Loki. "What is it, mister Laufeyson?" –Asked professor Snape. "Pauline is breaking the rules, she did something." –Loki lied. But then I arrived at the same spot were Loki and Snape were. "Oh, there you are, Pauline. What happened, Pauline?" –Asked professor Snape. "I did nothing. Loki is embarrassing me." –I said honestly. Then professor Snape looked at Loki madly. "Umm, well… Professor Snape. She is—" –Loki tried to explain, but then professor Snape gave a punch on Loki's head. "That's 500 points from Slytherin, mister Laufeyson, for lying about Pauline!" –Said professor Snape loud. Thank goodness professor Snape didn't believe Loki. "I am sorry about mister Laufeyson, Pauline." –Whispered professor Snape to me, and professor Snape gave me a kiss on my cheek again. I blushed and smiled.

Then it was time for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Loki was sitting next to me. "Psst! Pauline!" –Said Loki to me. "What is it now?" –I asked. "Did you know that Hermione Granger flirted to professor Snape once, but a while ago? Professor Snape didn't flirt back though. Don't worry." –Asked Loki. I got shocked, and jealous. "What!? Really?" –I asked. "Yes. Sorry to say this." –Said Loki. I got very jealous, but I didn't know that Loki was lying to me. "What is Hermione's wizard PC username?" –I asked. Then Loki wrote down Hermione's username. The paper said Hermione15. "Thank you." –I said. "You're welcome." –Said Loki. Then later this evening I went to chat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the wizard PC. They were quite nice to me, even though I am in Slytherin. Then I opened a private chat window with Hermione. "_Umm… Hello._" –I said to Hermione in the chat. "_Hermione15:_ _Hey! How are you? :)_" –Said Hermione to me in the chat. "_Well… I am good. What about you?_" –I answered. "_Hermione15:_ _I am good too! :)_"–Said Hermione. I wondered that why was she very kind to me. "_Alright. But I have to tell one thing: my friend Loki told me that you flirted with professor Snape. Is that true? Why would you do that? He is my boyfriend._" –I explained to Hermione. "_Hermione15: What? I didn't flirt to professor Snape. I think Loki is lying to you. But anyway, tell me more about your relationship with professor Snape! :)_" –Answered Hermione. "_Oh, okay. Sorry. But yeah, professor Snape is so lovely, and he treats me well, and he is a very good boyfriend to me._" –I said. "_Hermione15: That is nice to hear, hun._" –Said Hermione. I became good friends with Hermione. Then professor Snape entered the Slytherin common room. "Pauline? What are you doing?" –Asked professor Snape. I quickly closed my laptop. "Pauline? What are you hiding? Let me see." –Said professor Snape. He opened my laptop, and he saw that I was talking with Hermione, and he saw that I was asking Hermione that question about her flirting to professor Snape. I got embarrassed. "Pauline. Don't worry. Hermione didn't flirt to me. And I only love you, Pauline. You don't need to be scared. Loki told a lie to you again." –Said professor Snape. I blushed. "Oh. I see. Sorry." –I apologized. "It's okay, baby. I love you." –Said professor Snape. "I love you too, Severus." –I answered. Then professor Snape and I stared at each other, and we kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

LOKI'S BETRAYAL

Today is 10th of October again, but the year 2012. I turn 17. We had again a birthday party, but only students and students of my year except Isadora are invited. "Happy birthday, Pauline." –Said professor Snape. He also gave me a present again. "Oh, thank you!" –I said and kissed professor Snape on his cheek. Then professor Snape and I kissed each other. We ate delicious chocolate cake, but there also was strawberry cake. The music was playing from professor Snape's wizard PC. His computer was playing both muggle and wizarding world music.

2 weeks later, I was hanging out with Anna and Sakura. We talked about relationships and love. "So, Pauline. How is it going with Snape?" –Sakura asked. "Oh, everything is just perfect. He is so lovely!" –I answered. "Alright, that's great! But girls, did you know that I am actually a lesbian?" –Said Sakura. Anna and I got shocked, because we never knew that Sakura is a lesbian. "Really?" –Asked Anna. "Yes, sure." –Answered Sakura. Sakura seemed to be heterosexual. "Alright then. Do you like any girls from Hogwarts?" –Asked Anna. "Well, not really. I have to meet some interesting girl still." –Sakura said honestly. "I see. I hope you'll meet someone someday. Right now, I am not getting any prediction, but who knows if I'll get some prediction soon?" –Said Anna. "Oh, I see." –Answered Sakura. "Loki keeps being so desperate about me… He won't accept the thing that I am with Severus Snape." -I said. "Ignore Loki. He won't do anything to you." –Said Anna. I nodded.

The next day, I was hanging out with Loki again. "Snape's dick." –I said in an admiring way. "Yeah, his dick must be interesting…" –Said Loki. "Yeah! It's big. Thick, and the tip of his dick is pink. And he has a black pubic hair bush." -I said. "Okay, I get it. You don't need to be always honest. "Snape's dick." –I repeated. "Pauline, you should change topic now…" –Said Loki. I stared at Loki in a creepy way. "Pauline, what is wrong?" –Said Loki. "Snape's dick!" –I repeated again. "OH MY GOODNESS, PAULINE! I KNOW YOU LIKE SNAPE'S DICK! I GET IT!" –Yelled Loki. Almost everybody heard Loki, and I got embarrassed. Then I got silent. I blushed very much. Then it was time for the classes again. It was time for the Herbology class. We were at the greenhouse. We were cutting the plants for the work in this Herbology class. Professor Widdershins is always the teacher of the Herbology class.

A week later was finally Halloween again, and we had Halloween games, a Halloween disco, and Halloween food. First we were eating Halloween food. It was delicious, we had pizza, sushi, and fries. For dessert we had these Halloween candies, baked goods, and cakes. This time, I was dressed as a polar bear. Then I played Halloween games with professor Snape again. It was so amazing, and we kissed and hugged each other. After this, it was time for the Halloween disco that lasted until the last minute of this day. I was dancing with professor Snape again, it was very fun. There was also some karaoke. Milica was singing Scottish language songs. Then after the karaoke, there was playing muggle and wizarding world music. The song "Adios ayer" by Jose Padilla and Seal was playing. I was dancing romantically with professor Snape at this song. What a lovely Halloween party again this was.

The next day was November 1. I was watching Dolan videos with Loki. Dolan videos are hilarious parodies of Donald Duck and other cartoon characters. We were laughing at the Dolan videos. There weren't classes today, because it was still a Halloween day. The next day after November 1, there was classes again. The first class was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and professor Snape was the teacher of this class. Professor Snape and I were staring and smiling at each other in romantic ways. Today in all the classes we were all students and professors talking about the 2012 Mayan Calendar thing. We knew that it wasn't going to happen though.

A month later, we were preparing for Christmas, and also for the Mayan Calendar thing, even though it isn't going to happen. I went to Hogsmeade to buy presents for my friends and Snape. Then at Hogsmeade, I saw Jericho, Anna, and Sakura. They were talking about their birthdays and middle names. Sakura mentioned that her middle name is Yui and that her birthday is in the 3rd of Aprill of 1995. Anna mentioned her birthday is the 12th of June of 1995, and Jericho told his birthday is in the 5th of June of 1995., and he also told his middle name is Aquarius. 2 weeks 3 days later, it was the 20 of December of 2012. The Mayan Calendar thing is supposed to happen the days 20-22 of December of 2012. I waited these 3 days, but nothing really happened. Loki and Anna were right, the world isn't going to end so soon. Then came Christmas 2 days later after the 22nd of December. We were celebrating Christmas in the Great Hall, and professor Snape gave me a present. "Merry Christmas, baby." –Said professor Snape. I received the present, and I gave him a present as well. I also gave my friends some presents. Then I kissed professor Snape. Professor Snape and I were kissing each other passionately. A week later after Christmas, it was time New Year's eve. The year changed to 2013. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, HOGWARTS!" –Yelled professor Widdershins happily. "YAAAAAAAY!" –Everybody yelled happily then. The end of the world didn't come. But what if 2013 is going to be a bad luck year?

A week later, I was hanging out with Amber again. "So, how is it going with professor Snape?" –Asked Amber. "Oh, it's so lovely to be with him. He is such a sweetie!" –I said, "That's great to hear, Pauline. Christian still doesn't like me back…" –Said Amber. "Oh, I am so sorry to hear that… I hope he'll love you some day. If not, I hope you'll get another guy." –I said. "I see." –Said Amber. Amber was a bit depressed about the thing that Christian doesn't love her back. Then I saw a coin on the floor. I tried to pick it up, but it moved. It still moved, so I followed that coin. Then I was outside the Hogwarts castle, and I still followed that coin. "Don't go, coin!" –I yelled to the coin. I was still chasing the coin, and I saw that Amber followed me too. Then the coin went at a certain room outside Hogwarts, and the coin entered the room from the gap on the bottom of the door, and I opened the door. I saw that Loki, professor Jackson, Esko Rauttinen, Gwyneth and Isadora were there. "What!? You four, there? Again? And who is that redhead male? Is he Ron?" –I asked. "No, he's not Ron. He is Esko Rauttinen, from Durmstrang." –Said Loki. Amber entered the room too. "Pauline, let's go back to Hogwarts." –Said Amber. Then I was going away from the room. "Not so fast, Pauline." –Said professor Jackson. "Pauline. We have to tell you something." –Said professor Jackson. I listened to him. "Pauline, it is now time that you join us, we will take over Hogwarts. If you join us, we offer.. THIS ADORABLE SEVERUS SNAPE PLUSH!" –Said professor Jackson. "AAAAAAHHH!" –I yelled in a fangirl way, and I tried to take the Snape plush, but professor Jackson was singing the lyrics about joining the organization and about Severus Snape, and he was holding the plush and moved it always far from my hands. "SIR GIVE ME THE PLUSH GIVE ME GIVE MEEEEEEEE!" –I yelled in a fangirl way again. "Oh, she is a Severus Snape fangirl…" –Said Loki in his mind. "SOOOO CUUUTE!" –I hugged the Severus Snape plush and rolled on the floor. "I also have a Severus Snape action figure!" –Professor Jackson said and showed the action figure. "Aaaaand a Severus Snape doll as well!" –Said professor Jackson as he showed a Severus Snape doll too. "What are you, a toy seller?" –Said Esko Rauttinen. "Oh yes, I am." –Professor Jackson joked. "Whatever, this works well." –Said Isadora. Then I took the action figure and doll, and I sat on a spinning chair and I laughed of happiness, and I spinned. "Right… Pauline is very obsessed about professor Snape…" –Said Loki in his mind. I noticed Loki thinking something about me. "Yes. Professor Snape is the best and I love him, and I want to love him, and I want to be obsessed." –I said. "We all know that, Pauline." –Said Loki in his mind. Then Loki came closer. "So Pauline… Are you going to join my organization?" –Asked Loki. "Oh, no way. I am not joining this organization, I know what they are thinking about." –I said on my mind. "Oh, no thanks, I am not joining. But I am taking the plush, action figure, and doll. Kay, thanks, bye!" –I said, and I left the room quickly. "Hey, but! Aaaarrrrhhhh… Pauline is very clever… But we will do something still." –Said Loki.

Later, I was hanging out in the courtyards. I was using the Internet on my green smartphone. "Umm… Pauline?" –Loki came and said. I moved away from Loki. "Hey Pauline, we need to talk!" –Said Loki. "No, Loki. I don't trust you anymore. We are not friends anymore you and I, Loki." –I said honestly. "Alright, fine. But I'll admire you still." –Said Loki. "Alright." –I said and left. Loki got upset because I stopped being Loki's friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

FRIEND FROM RAVENCLAW

As professor Snape, professor Crackleberg, and professor Widdershins found out that Loki didn't stop his organization, we 7th and 6th year students, some of the students' parents, and students who graduated were told to come to the Great Hall, but Loki and Isadora weren't attending this event. Loki and Isadora were having the organization with Esko Rauttinen, Jamie Jackson, Gwyneth Blue, and 9 other members, and some boggarts. Jackson was born in the 9th of March of 1978, and Gwyneth Blue was born in the 18th of November of 1980. Jamie attended the years 1989-1996 at Hogwarts, and he was in the Gryffindor house, but Gwyneth attended the years 1992-1999 at Hogwarts, and she was in Slytherin. "Alright, we are now gathered here. We have an important thing to talk about. Professor Snape will talk about this now to you all." –Said professor Widdershins. Then she went to sit back, and professor Snape went to the speech desk to talk about this next thing. "Hello everybody. We are now going to talk about one thing." –Said professor Snape. We were all listening to him. "So, something bad is now happening. Someone from Hogwarts created a bad organization. The organization tries to take over Hogwarts, and the founder of that organization is attacking a student. To stop that organization, we are here to create this good organization. The good organization is named Angels of Hogwarts. But the bad organization is named Loki's Organization." –Said professor Snape. Everybody got very shocked. Everybody then started talking about the bad organization. "May I have your attention, please?" –Asked professor Snape. Everybody stopped talking and listened to professor Snape again. "I, professor Severus Snape am the president of Angels of Hogwarts. The vice president is professor Hans Silas Crackleberg, and the lawyer is Dawn Marie Widdershins. And you all are now members and followers of this Angels of Hogwarts organization. You may go now." –Said professor Snape. Then everybody got up and walked away from the Great Hall, but I went to talk with professor Snape about this. "Severus, is this going to be dangerous? Am I strong enough?" –I asked. "Yes, unfortunately this is going to be very dangerous, sweetie, but I know you are strong enough." –Said professor Snape. "Okay, I see." –I said. "Don't worry, Pauline. We'll protect each other." –Said professor Snape. Then professor Snape and I hugged each other. "I have to go now. I am pretty tired." –I said. "Yes, you should go now to sleep." –Said professor Snape. "Good night, Sev." –I said. "Good night, Polly." –Said professor Snape. Then Snape and I kissed each other, and I left.

"Hey, mudblood!" –Yelled Isadora. I saw her again. "What do you want now?" –I asked. "We heard that professor Snape founded a silly organization against us. You know, we are way more powerful than you. And you are not strong enough for this, you green mudblood!" –Said Isadora. "Isadora, if you would please go away and leave me alone!" –I yelled. "Shut up, muddie." –Said Isadora. "How about if YOU shut up, Isadora?" –Said Nigel. We then looked at Nigel. "And why are you defending a Slytherin, Nigel? You are a Ravenclaw! You should defend ME!" –Said Isadora. "No, Isadora. Pauline did nothing wrong. It is you who did everything wrong." –Explained Nigel. "Oh, fuck you then, Nigel. Also, did you know that your name sounds like nigger? Therefore, you are a nigger, Nigel. Or should I say Niggel?" –Said Isadora. Then Nigel stared at Isadora in an offended way. "Isadora, did you just call me a nigger? Stop it. No one likes you. Change your manners, or just sod off." –Said Nigel. "Oh, you want to fight?" –Isadora asked and pointed her wand at Nigel. Then Nigel also pointed his wand at Isadora. "Isadora. Back away from me. And leave Pauline alone. Now!" –Said Nigel. "Well, fuck you too! And fuck you too, Pauline." –Said Isadora. Then Isadora left, but she pushed me, and I fell. "HEY!" –I yelled at Isadora, but she ignored me. "Ignore her, Pauline. She is rude." –Said Nigel. "Okay… Thanks, Nigel. You are a good guy." –I said. "You're welcome. You are a good girl too." –Nigel said and smiled. I nodded. Then Nigel walked to another direction, and I walked to my dormitory. The next morning, I was walking to the classes. I saw Nigel walking as well. "Good morning." –Nigel greeted. "Good morning!" –I greeted happily. Then I continued walking, but he walked to another direction. Then I quickly remembered something. "Wai-wai-wait! Nigel!" –I said and ran near him. "Yes, what's on your mind, Pauline?" –Asked Nigel. "Nigel, do you know why is Isadora all the time mean to me?" –I asked. "Oh, she is jealous. I know that. I know her. She is jealous because guys like you, and you are popular. And did you ever think that she might be just a rival girl anyway because she is from Norway, and you are from Finland?" –Explained Nigel. "Oh yeah! I get it. We Nordic countries hate each other. For example, Finland hates Sweden, Sweden hates Norway, Finland hates Norway, Norway hates Sweden, and Norway hates Finland, and Sweden hates Finland." –I said. "Yes. Don't worry. Just like some British people don't like Americans. We are all crazy in this planet." –Explained Nigel. "True." –I said honestly. "Do you want to be my friend, Pauline?" –Asked Nigel. "Oh, sure I want! You are a nice guy!" –I said. "Thank you, you are nice too. Let's be friends then!" –Said Nigel. "Okay!" –I said happily. Nigel and I became good friends. Nigel is 6ft 3in tall and he has black neck length hair and glasses.

Then it was the time of the potions class. When professor Snape explained today's lesson, he received a letter. Anna sensed that the letter was very suspicious, and I got scared. Then she sensed that the letter was from Loki's Organization, and I got even more scared. "Anna, what does the letter tell?" –I asked her by whispering. "Loki's Organization is demanding professor Snape to go see them tomorrow. And bad news are that something bad will happen to Snape, but you know what, Pauline? If something happens to professor Snape, you'll be able to heal him by orally kissing him. Trust me, I am sensing that you have that powerful ability." –Whispered Anna. I nodded. I never knew that I had a strong power. It might be true that I actually saved professor Snape with my love energies in 1998, but because I was about 3 years old that time, I didn't know I loved professor Snape yet. I am realizing that Severus Snape and I are meant to each other.

Later in the mid day, I was alone in the courtyard and using the Internet on my phone. "Pauline! We need to talk, come with me." –Said Nigel. "Oh, okay." –I answered. Then Nigel took my hand, and we walked to a small corner. "Pauline. I have to admit something." –Said Nigel very seriously. "Okay, tell me." –I answered. I was wondering that what was the thing he wants to tell me. "I have a crush on you, Pauline. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" –Asked Nigel. I got shocked. "Nigel… I am sorry…" –I said. Nigel listened to me. "Yes, Pauline?" –Asked Nigel. "I am so sorry, Nigel, but my boyfriend is professor Snape." –I said honestly. "Oh really? But do you really love him? Isn't he 53?" –Asked Nigel. "Yes, I love him a lot, and I actually like older men, who can be my dad. So I love Snape." –I said. "Okay… I understand. I hope I didn't creep you out though. Can we be still friends?" –Asked Nigel. "Sure, Nigel. We can be friends." –I said. "Okay." –Answered Nigel. Then Nigel and I shaked hands. "Good luck with professor Severus Snape, little Pauline." –Said Nigel. "Thank you." –I said. Then Nigel and I nodded, and Nigel left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

JORMUNGANDR

Severus and I were going to talk with Loki's Organization. "Severus, I am scared. I don't want you to die." –I said. "Pauline, I won't. If something happens, then take me to the hospital." –Said Severus Snape. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I actually have the ability of healing you by kissing and with my love energies." –I said. Professor Snape got shocked, but still doubted. "Pauline? Where did you find out that?" –Asked Severus. "Anna told me. She knew it with her psychic abilities." –I said. "Oh. Then I think you'll be able to heal me." –Said professor Snape. "Yes, Severus. And I must tell that I think I actually saved you in 1998, with my love energies, but I was about 3 years old that time, and I found out that I love you only in 2006." –I explained. Then Snape hugged me. "Pauline. You are my savior princess. Thank you so much." –Said Severus. "You're welcome, baby." –I said. Then professor Snape and I arrived at the Shrieking Shack. Loki's Organization was at the Shrieking Shack. "Well, there you are, you two. Now we need to talk about this all." –Said Loki. This time only four of them were there. There was Loki, Jamie Jackson, Gwyneth Blue, and Isadora Johansen.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Anna were walking at the Hogwarts courtyard's corridors. Suddenly Anna noticed a prediction. "Anna… What's wrong?" –Asked Sakura. "I don't have a good feeling. I need to predict that what is going to happen…" –Said Anna. "Tell!" –Said Sakura. "Okay." –Said Anna. Then Anna was thinking about the bad feeling, and she was predicting with her psychic abilities that what will happen. Then she got the prediction, and it was a very bad prediction. "Anna! What is going to happen? I am scared…" –Said Sakura. "Professor Snape is going to get hurt very cruelly by Loki's Organization, and Pauline will be blocked from saving him!" –Said Anna. "OH NO! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE SHRIEKING SHACK TO HELP PAULINE AND SNAPE!" –Sakura yelled in fear. "Yes. Come, Sakura. Let's run there." –Said Anna. Then Anna and Sakura ran from Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack.

"Sooooo… Severus Snape. Will you ever accept our organization?" –Asked Loki. "No way, mister Laufeyson. I won't let you take over Hogwarts, and I especially won't let you hurt Pauline!" –Said professor Snape very angrily at Loki. "Right… Hogwarts belongs to me, and the world will change when I have Hogwarts." –Said Loki. "No. Hogwarts is not yours, mister Laufeyson. YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE HOGWARTS!" –Said professor Snape very angrily again. Then Loki's snake appeared. It is a magic snake with an ability to destroy life energy. "Why do you have a snake, mister Laufeyson?" –Professor Snape asked. "This is Jormungandr, my magic snake. But Severus… Will you accept our organization, or not? If you don't accept, Jormungandr will destroy your life energy." –Asked Loki. "NO! I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR ORGANIZATION. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER HOGWARTS, AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT PAULINE!" –Yelled professor Snape. Then professor Snape and I were going away from the Shrieking Shack. "JAMIE! GET HIM!" –Demanded Loki. Jackson grabbed professor Snape, and professor Snape kicked Jackson, and then they beat each other. But then Jamie Jackson threw professor Snape on the floor, and then Jackson and Loki held professor Snape and they both beat Snape. Then I transformed into my polar bear animagus form, and I was about to attack Jackson and Loki. "EXPELLIARMUS!" –Gwyneth threw me with her magic. Then I transformed into my own dhampir form again. "Gwyneth. Isadora. Hold Pauline." –Demanded Loki when Jackson and him were holding professor Snape. Then Gwyneth and Isadora grabbed me, and held me strong. "NO! LET ME GO!" –I yelled, and I couldn't get away from Gwyneth and Isadora. I saw that Jackson and Loki were beating professor Snape. "Jormungandr, bite professor Snape, and destroy his life energy!" –Demanded Loki. "NOOOOO! STOP!" –I yelled. Then Jormungandr bit Snape's wrist. Severus Snape yelled of pain. Then Loki and Jackson let Severus go. "Alright, this is done. Girls, let Pauline go." –Demanded Loki. Gwyneth and Isadora let me go. "Well, Pauline. You will lose your dear old Severus Snape. Bwahahaha. He is anyway 53 and he won't life many years anymore. Bwahahaha." –Said Loki. I shed some tears. Then I quickly ran next to professor Snape. "SEVERUS! You are not dead yet!" –I said. "Pauline. I am sorry, but you must move on. Your powers won't help me." –Said professor Snape, as he thought he was going to die. "NO, SEVERUS! I WILL HEAL YOU!" –I yelled in fear. "Pauline… You look like Lily. Remember that I love you, and I will always love you." –Said professor Snape while he was losing a lot of life energy very quickly due to the Jormungandr snakebite. "Severus, trust me! I will heal you, I promise. I am very powerful!" –I said. "Pauline…?" –Asked professor Snape. "Yes?" –I asked. "Are you sure you are able to heal me? This… Seems… Complicated." –Asked professor Snape. "Yes, Severus! Just let me… Kiss you!" –I said. Then I quickly kissed Snape orally, and I focused on the love energies, the power of the kiss, and my abilities. A white light was shining from me. Then the white light shined from Snape, and the white light got brighter and shinier, and then the white light got bigger from us two and it covered the whole room, and it spread quickly everywhere, and then the white light became the strongest, and faded. I got very exhausted after the healing kiss, and I was breathing very fast. It was very exhausting to heal Snape. Then I looked at Snape, and I saw that he was sleeping and snoring. I got happy, as I knew that the healing was successful. His wounds and bruises from the beating and Jormungandr disappeared. "Severus? I know you are alive. But you are sleeping. But wake up." –I said very softly to Snape. Professor Snape was having a dream. He was having a dream that he woke up on a ice cave in the North Pole. "Where am I? Why am I naked?" –Asked professor Snape in his dream.

Meanwhile, Anna and Sakura were coming to the Shrieking Shack. "Oh. I got a good feeling now. Let me predict that what is going to happen." –Said Anna. "Alright." –Sakura answered. Anna was predicting the thing. "SAKURA! I GOT GOOD NEWS!" –Said Anna in an excited way. "TELLTELLTELLTELL!" –Sakura was very excited as well. "Pauline healed professor Snape, so professor Snape is still alive! And some good thing will happen between them!" –Said Anna. "Oh my goodness! Pauline is such an angel!" –Said Sakura very happily. "Yes, she is. Lets go see Pauline and professor Snape though!" –Said Anna. "Sure!" –Sakura answered.

In professor Snape's dream, he walked away from the ice cave, and walked outside, in the snow. "Where am I? Help me! I need my clothes back!" –Yelled professor Snape. Then he saw green northern lights on the dark sky in his dream. "Severus! Wake up!" –I said to professor Snape. He was still sleeping and snoring. His snoring is very cute and masculine. "Severus?" –I tried to wake up professor Snape again. "Pauline? Where are you? And why is your voice so echoing and loud?" –Asked professor Snape in his dream. "Severus…" –Professor Snape heard my voice in the dream. "Pauline?" –Asked professor Snape. "Pauline! Where are you? Come here, baby!" –Said professor Snape in his dream. "Severus! Wake up! You are alive!" –I tried to wake professor Snape up. Then professor Snape was waking up, and he opened his eyes. "Eh… Pauline? What happened? Why are we in the Shrieking Shack?" –Asked professor Snape. "Severus. Loki and Jackson were beating you, and then Loki's Jormungandr snake bit you, but I healed you successfully by kissing you!" –I explained. "Oh… Thank you, my savior princess. Now, go sit to that bench, please." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I said silently and nodded. I went to sit on a bench at the Shrieking Shack. Then professor Snape went on his knees in front of me and digged his left pocket, and showed me a little box. I opened the box, and I saw 2 golden rings. I got shocked, and I guessed that professor Snape was going to propose to me. "PAULINE! Do you accept me as your husband?" –Asked professor Snape, while he stared at me with his beautiful dark eyes. "Severus…" –I said. "Yes, Pauline?" –Said professor Snape. Professor Snape got a bit scared. "YES, SEVERUS! I WILL ACCEPT YOU AS MY HUSBAND!" –I yelled happily. Severus got very happy, and then he put one ring on my finger, and I put the other one on his finger, and we kissed each other passionately. "Professor Snape! Pauline!" –Yelled Sakura and Anna. We looked at the direction were Anna's and Sakura's voices came. Then we saw Anna and Sakura. "Sakura! Anna!" –I yelled of happiness. They came closer to Snape and I. "Pauline? Are you alright? What about you, professor?" –Asked Sakura in a worried way. "Yes, we are fine, Anna and Sakura." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –Answered Sakura. "By the way, girls. Guess what happened between me and Severus?" –I said. "TELL!" –Anna and Sakura said. They were very curious. "Severus and I got engaged!" –I said. "OH MY GOODNESS! CONGRATULATIONS, PROFESSOR SNAPE AND PAULINE! WE NEED TO CELEBRATE THIS!" –Said Anna. Severus and I smiled, and Sakura and Anna were very happy and jumping of happiness. Professor Severus Snape and I got engaged.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

THE DEMON AND THE BOGGART

It is April of 2013. I am at a certain room at Hogwarts. It is the same place where Harry Potter and professor Quirrel were. Then I suddenly heard someone walking. "Hello? Who is here?" –I asked. No one answered. I was walking away from the room, and then I suddenly heard a voice saying hello. I turned around and I saw that it was a man who he had black midlong hair and a heart shaped eyepatch. "What? You? Who are you?" –I said. "I am Ilosovic Stayne. I am a demon. And your boggart is here as well." –Said the Stayne demon. "You're in trouble, Pauline…" –Said Stayne and my boggart. I have a Lily Evans Potter boggart. Then I woke up, and I realized this situation about encountering Ilosovic Stayne and my Lily boggart was just a dream only. I went to get myself ready for today's classes. I was very tired at the classes today. Suddenly, I saw Stayne again, but then he disappeared. I wonder what is going on. "Pauline? Are you alright?" –Asked professor Snape. "Eh. Yes…" –I answered. "Okay." –Said professor Snape.

At the end of the class during mid day, I was going to ask Milica about Stayne. "Hey, Milica." –I said. "Oh, hey, Pauline. What's up?" –Milica asked. "I am good. What about you?" –I answered. "I am good too!" –Said Milica. "Okay. But Milica…" –I answered. "Tell me, Pauline." –Said Milica. "Do you know about a man named Ilosovic Stayne? Is he your relative?" –I asked. "Oh, no. Who is he?" –Asked Milica. "Oh, he is some weirdo. But isn't he your relative? Your surname is Stayne, right?" –I asked. "Oh, my surname is Stern, not Stayne. Do you remember?" –Said Milica. "Oh yeah, Stern! Not Stayne." –I said. "Yes. Don't worry, I forgive you, you are my good friend." –Said Milica. "Okay, thanks!" –I said happily. "You're welcome, Pauline. I have to go now." –Said Milica. "Okay." –I said and nodded. Then Milica nodded, and left.

It was now time for the charms class, and I was doing the work. I was sitting between Anna and Sakura. Then I saw Stayne again, but he disappeared also. I got a headache suddenly. "Pauline? Are you alright?" –Asked Sakura. "Oh, I am alright. Don't worry." –I answered. Sakura nodded. After this class, I was walking with Sakura and Anna on the corridors. Then we suddenly saw that people were shocked, and I went to see the thing closer. I saw that Howard fell in coma. "What happened, Milica?" –I asked. "A spider bit Howard. I have to take Howard to the hospital wing now." –Said Milica. "Oh no!" –I said. The Angels of Hogwarts just lost a member. Then Howard was taken to the Hospital wing. Howard is in coma, but they will help him.

Later at 9 o'clock, I was walking on the corridors, but then I heard a voice saying "follow me". I followed the voice. Then I arrived at the same place where Harry Potter and professor Quirrel were once fighting. I remember this place. "Hello? Anyone here?" –I asked. "Well hello, Pauline…" –Said Stayne. I turned around, and I saw Ilosovic Stayne and my boggart. "What do you want?" –I asked. "We just want you to get in trouble. And Jamie Jackson sent us to meet you. Just prepare. Take your wand." –Said Stayne. I took the wand. "The first thing is caused by your boggart." –Said Stayne. "What is it?" –I asked. "I will summon, a dinosaur!" –Said my boggart. "DINOSORTIA!" –Said my boggart. Then a 5 meter tall dinosaur came, and I ran away. I knew what was the spell to destroy the dinosaur. The dinosaur was chasing me. I had to run a lot, and then I found a place, and I went to hide. The dinosaur didn't see me anymore. But then I stopped hiding and I quickly pointed my wand at the dinosaur. "DINOSAURIO EVANESCA!" –I made the dinosaur disappear, and the dinosaur turned into ash. "Well well… Pauline… You won. But we are way much powerful than you." –Said Stayne and my boggart. Then I pointed my wand at the demon. "Pauline? What are you doing?" –Asked Stayne. "DEMONUS EVANESCA!" –I made Stayne disappear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" –Yelled Stayne. Then he went back to the place where he came from. "And you, my boggart? What should I do with you?" –I asked my boggart. "Uh oh… I am going to run away…" –Said my boggart. Then I pointed my wand at my boggart, and made my boggart disappear as well.

Then I was alone at that room. "Pauline?" –Asked professor Snape. I turned around to see him. "Yes, Severus?" –I asked. "Are you alright? What happened?" –Asked professor Snape. I tried to explain. "Come to my office, baby. Lets talk about this." –Said professor Snape. Then I went closer to Snape, and we walked to his office. We arrived at his office. "Tell me, what happened?" –Professor Snape asked me at his office. "So, I saw a demon named Stayne for this day, and also my boggart, and they were attacking me. My boggart summoned a dinosaur, but I made the dinosaur disappear, and I also made the demon and my boggart disappear." –I explained. Professor Snape was listening to me. "Alright… Interesting… But thank goodness you are very powerful, little Pauline." –Said professor Snape. I nodded. Then professor Snape and I stared at each other and kissed each other again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

TEMPORARILY SOULLESS

I was hanging out with Anna and Sakura at 9 o'clock at the night. I was with them at the courtyard. "Alright, I guess we have to go back to the dormitory." –Said Sakura. "Oh, I am still going to see Severus in his office." –I said. "Okay. But we are going to sleep. We are tired." –Said Anna. I nodded. "Well… See you later then." –I said. "Yes, see you later, Polly." –Said Sakura and Anna. "See you!" –I said. Then Anna and Sakura went to the dormitory, but I was going to Severus Snape's office. "Hey! You!" –Someone shouted. I got scared, and I ran, but I encountered Loki, Jackson, Gwyneth, and Isadora. They were pointing me with their wands. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" –I asked loud. "Pauline, I got an idea that what can I do. This time you'll finally be mine!" –Said Loki. "WHAT!? NO!" –I yelled. Then I tried to escape, but Jamie Jackson grabbed me and held me strong. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!" –I yelled in fear. "Pauline, this time you are going to Asgard to wait for me…" –Said Loki. "NO WAY! LET ME GO! I BELONG TO SEVERUS SNAPE!" –I yelled. "Stop loving that old man, you belong to me." –Said Loki. I was kicking and trying to escape. Then Loki pulled my shirt up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT RAPING ME!" –I yelled in fear. "Pauline, please. Why would I rape you? The only thing I want is your soul. And by taking your soul, I must touch your middle spot of your chest, because that's where your heart is." –Said Loki. "NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" –I yelled in fear. "You are not dying, you are coming to Asgard, but I have to take your soul to Asgard so you come with me… And now, I am just… Taking you to… Asgard." –Said Loki, while he was putting his index finger on the middle of my chest, and by that he took my soul, and I was sent to Asgard. Then I closed my eyes and fell soulless, but my body was still alive. "Good night, Pauline. See you in Asgard." –Said Loki to my soulless body. Then I opened my eyes in Asgard and I wondered where I was. "Hello? Anyone here? Help me, please!" –I asked and said. "Hello, Pauline." –Someone said. Then I looked at the person who said that, and I saw that Thor Odinson was there, and I also saw an old man with white long hair and white long beard. I guessed that the old man is Albus Dumbledore "Oh, hello, Thor. And you… Are you Albus Dumbledore?" –I said and asked. "Yes, Pauline. I am Albus Dumbledore. We will now talk about this all." –Said Dumbledore. "Yes, Pauline and don't worry, you'll get back to your body." –Said Thor. "Okay." –I said.

Meanwhile, the NRE group were walking at the courtyard, and they suddenly saw my soulless body there. "Oh no! That's Pauline! What happened to her?" –Said Rita as she was shocked. Then the NRE group went closer to my body, and they saw that I was soulless, but alive. "We need to take her to professor Snape's office. She is alive, but soulless." –Said Edward. "Okay." –Said Rita. Then Nigel, Rita, and Edward took my body and walked to professor Snape's office. My body was being carried by Nigel, because Nigel is the tallest and most muscular of the NRE group. "Sleeping beauty…" –Said Nigel. "Yes… She is beautiful… I wonder what happened to her." –Said Rita. Then the NRE group arrived with my body to professor Snape's office, and Edward knocked the door. Professor Snape was doing some work and he was sitting on his chair, and he heard the knocking. "Professor Snape! It's us. The NRE group. Open the door, please." –Said Edward. Then professor Snape got up from his chair. and went to open the door. "Oh, hello, Nigel, Rita, and Edward. But what happened to Pauline?" –Professor Snape said and asked. "She is soulless, but she is still alive." –Said Rita. "Okay, I see. Come in." –Said professor Snape. The NRE group came to the office with my body. "Give me Pauline, Nigel." –Professor Snape said and took my body and put my body on the table. "Alright. Tell me, what happened? Where did you see Pauline like this?" –Asked professor Snape. "We were walking at the courtyard, and then we saw Pauline laying soulless." –Explained Edward. "Alright. Do you have any idea why her soul left her body?" –Asked professor Snape. "No… We have no idea." –Said Nigel, while he touched my face softly and slowly. "Alright. I'll take care of Pauline. You may go, you 3 Ravenclaws." –Said professor Snape. Edward and Rita nodded. "Okay." –Said Nigel. Then the NRE group left the office. Professor Snape looked at my soulless body, and was sad. He thought that I would never again come back to my body.

I was still in Asgard. "Alright, what is happening?" –I asked. "Yeah, don't worry, Pauline. You are able to go back to your body soon. But first let me show you what will happen." –Said Thor. "Alright." –I said and nodded. Then Thor created this little screen out of air, where it was showing that what is happening to my body. "I am at professor Snape's office?" –I asked. "Yes." –Said Thor. "Oh, I see…" –I said. "Pauline. I know you'll be able to win the battle against Loki. The war of Angels of Hogwarts against Loki's Organization is coming in 3 days. You'll lose 1 good friend in the battle, but nothing bad will happen to you." –Said Dumbledore. "Okay, I see." –I said. "Alright, Pauline, are you ready to go back to your physical body? It's gonna be a falling sensation." –Asked Thor. "Oh, really? Is it scary?" –I asked. "Yes, pretty scary, but you'll be in your own body." –Said Thor. "Alright, send me back to my body." –I said. "Okay… Get ready." –Said Thor. "Yes." –I said. Then Thor sent me back to my body. I was falling from Asgard, and then I finally arrived at my body, and I opened my eyes quickly and I sighed dramatically. "Pauline? Are you alive?" –Said professor Snape as he saw me alive. "Yes… I am alive. Thank goodness." –I said. "Okay… Yes, thank goodness you are alive. But tell me, Pauline. What happened?" –Asked professor Snape. "Loki sent my soul to Asgard, and then in Asgard I saw Thor and Dumbledore, and then Thor sent my soul back to my body." –I explained. "Okay, I see. But I think you should go back to your dormitory. Or, you may sleep with me in my bed tonight." –Said professor Snape. "Yes, I would like to sleep with you tonight." –I said. "Sure. Come closer." –Said professor Snape. Then I went closer to Snape, and we kissed and hugged each other, and then he took me on his lap and I crossed my legs on him, and we kissed each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

THE WAR

Today at the morning, us Angels of Hogwarts are gathered to the Great Hall. Professor Snape explained about the war that comes this mid day, and about the things we are going to do in this war. We were about 18 people. The members of Angels of Hogwarts were professor Severus Snape, me, professor Dawn Widdershins, professor Hans Crackleberg, Sakura, Anna, Milica, Howard, Amber, Christian, the NRE group, Gemma, Howard's parents, Milica's brother Vladimir, and Jericho. "Loki's Organization is Loki Laufeyson, Jamie Jackson, Gwyneth Blue, Isadora Johansen, Esko Rauttinen, 9 other members, and an army of boggarts. They wear black and red badges on their shirts. They also wear black masks sometimes, and black robes with hoods. But us Angels of Hogwarts wear these green and white badges on our shirts. Now you may prepare yourself for the war. Take your wands and other necessary things for the war, and any healing potions." –Explained professor Snape. We were wearing these green and white badges on our shirts. I went closer to Severus to talk with him. "Severus… I hope they won't kill you." –I said. "No. The killing curse is forbidden in this war." –Said professor Snape. "Oh, I see." –I answered. "Pauline. Come with me to my office. We'll get ready for the war." –Said professor Snape. I nodded, and I went with professor Snape to the office.

Then today, at 13:00 us Angels of Hogwarts were walking to the battle area. It was near the lake. When we arrived there, we encountered Loki's Organization. They were waiting for us. Then professor Snape made a noise with the horn. "We are now gathered here, to fight against Loki's Organization. Today, we are allowed to use any spell and curse except the killing curse. This battle is for saving Hogwarts. Thank you." –Professor Snape gave the speech. "Hello everybody. I am Loki Laufeyson, and I wanted to tell you things. One, Pauline's soul is finally in Asgard, and she is waiting for me there!" –Said Loki. Then the Loki's Organization laughed, and Loki laughed too. "No. I am right here, and I am alive. My soul is in my body." –I said. I showed up. Loki's Organization got shocked. "Pauline? HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM ASGARD!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!" –Yelled Loki. "No, Loki. I belong with Severus, and you are not for me, Loki. Also, Loki. Don't you have your wife Sigyn in Asgard?" –I said. Everybody got shocked. "Ehm… Well… Yes. But I want you too, Pauline." –Said Loki. "No way." –I said. "At least, give me a hug." –Said Loki. I just stood on the same place and I sighed. "Pauline, just one hug to Loki, maybe that will fix things." –Said professor Widdershins. Then I nodded, and I went to hug Loki. "Pauline…" –Said Loki. Then I went to the same place were the Angels of Hogwarts were. "Alright, mister Laufeyson. Is that enough?" –Said professor Widdershins. "The answer is…" –Said Loki while he was going to soon say the truth. We Angels of Hogwarts were waiting for the truth. "No. Pauline is mine. So is Hogwarts." –Said Loki. We knew Loki would say that. "And the second thing is that today we will take over Hogwarts. And the war may begin in… 3. 2. 1. 0. START THE BATTLE!" –Loki started the war. Loki's Organization ran to us, and we Angels of Hogwarts ran to Loki's Organization. Then we started fighting. We also summoned our patronuses, and the patronuses were fighting against the boggarts. Milica encountered Gwyneth Blue, and she pointed her wand at Gwyneth. Gwyneth noticed Milica doing that. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID BITCH!?" –Yelled Gwyneth to Milica. Milica wasn't scared. "DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" –Yelled Gwyneth. Gwyneth cast the killing curse on Milica, and Milica landed on the ground, and she died. Then I turned around to see that what happened, and I saw that Milica was laying on the floor. "MILICA!" –I yelled in fear. "Milica, are you alright!? Answer me!" –I asked Milica, but she didn't answer me anything. She was just laying on the ground. "She's dead…" –Said Loki. I stared angrily at Loki. "You know… Gwyneth just killed your stupid Russian friend…" –Said Loki. Then I quickly pointed my wand at Loki. "Hey! At least I didn't kill Milica! Heheheheheh!" –Loki said and laughed, and then he ran away. I couldn't accept the thing that Milica died, but she just died. There was nothing I could do to bring Milica back to life. Then professor Crackleberg arrived, to see Milica. He saw her dead too. "Pauline, what happened to her!?" –Asked professor Crackleberg. "Milica is dead, Gwyneth cast the killing curse on her." –I explained. Then Vladimir saw Crackleberg and I. "Hey, you two. What happened?" –Asked Vladimir. Then he saw that Milica is laying on the ground. "What happened to Milica!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" –Yelled Vladimir as he was shocked. "I am sorry. Milica is dead." –Said professor Crackleberg. "THAT'S MY SISTER! SHE'S MY SISTER! AND NOW SHE DIED!" –Cried Vladimir. He got very sad that he lost his sister. "Come, Vladimir. We take Milica to a safer place." –Said professor Crackleberg. Then professor Crackleberg took Milica and walked with Vladimir to a safer place. I still can't believe I lost my good friend. Vladimir is 6ft 3in tall, and he also has light dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but his hair is ear-length. Then I got thrown with magic on the ground, and I saw that Isadora was laughing at me, and I threw her on the ground with my magic too, and we started punching each other and fighting. I saw that professor Snape was fighting with Jamie Jackson. After I beat Isadora very strong, I cast crucio on her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH, PAULINE! STOP!" –Yelled Isadora in pain. "No way. You were always a fucking bitch to me, and you deserve this." –I said while I still cast crucio on Isadora. "PAULINE! PLEASE! STOP! I AM SORRY THAT I HURT YOU!" –Said Isadora. "Why would I believe you?" –I asked Isadora while I still cast crucio on her. "Pauline, please, don't hurt her anymore." –Said Sakura. "She hurt me more and first!" –I said. "Pauline, I know that Isadora is sorry she hurt you. I have my psychic abilities. She won't hurt you anymore." –Said Anna. Then I listened to Anna, and I stopped casting crucio on Isadora. "Okay." –I said. "Thank you, Pauline. But really, I am sorry that I hurt you. Can I join Angels of Hogwarts?" –Isadora said and asked. "Yes, join us please." –I said. Then I shaked hands with Isadora. "Umm… Pauline. Jamie is hurting your boyfriend." –Said Isadora. Then I looked at Jamie and professor Snape. Jamie Jackson was casting crucio on professor Snape, and professor Snape was yelling in pain. I pointed quickly my wand at Jamie and I threw Jamie on the ground, and I went to see professor Snape. "Severus, are you alright!?" –I asked Snape. "Yes, thank you again, my savior princess." –Said Snape to me. "You're welcome, Severus." –I answered. Then Severus and I hugged each other. Jamie was trying to come back, but professor Crackleberg grabbed and held Jamie. Anna and Sakura were fighting against Gwyneth. When Gwyneth tried to kill Anna or Sakura, she tripped on something, and she fell down, and died. "Isadora, keep fighting against the Angels of Hogwarts. "NO! YOU BETRAYED US ALL, LOKI. I AM NOW AN ANGEL OF HOGWARTS AS WELL." –Yelled Isadora. "Fine." –Said Loki. Then when we saw that Loki's Organization's members were taken to Azkaban or went away, we thought we were winning. "I think we are winning." –I said. "No. You aren't." –Said Loki. "I am now locking you inside an energy dome." –Said Loki. We tried to escape, but Loki was already creating the energy dome very quickly. Then we got stuck inside the energy dome. "Now you are not able to win anymore! Hogwarts is now mine! MWAHHAHAHAHAAAH!" –Loki said and laughed in an evil way. We Angels of Hogwarts got stuck inside the dome.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

LOKI RETURNS TO ASGARD

We were stuck inside the energy dome created by Loki. "How do we get out now?" –Everybody asked. "This dome is too hard!" –I said. "I don't think we'll be ever able to get out…" –Said Edward. "We will get out. I know it." –Said Anna. Anna was predicting with her psychic abilities again. "Anna. Tell us, how do we get out?" –Asked Isadora. "We all have to stand in front of the wall of this dome, and we use our wands' energy, and it will eventually break." –Said Anna. "You are right, Anna. Let's stand in front of this dome's wall." –I said. "Everybody, stand in front of the wall of the dome, and use the energy from the wand!" –Said Anna. Then everybody was standing in front of the wall and used the energy from the wand. I was also standing in front of the wall and I used the energy to break the dome. The dome was breaking a lot. Then the dome finally broke, and we got out from it. "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU BREAK THE DOME!?" –Yelled Loki. "We can, because we are stronger and we broke it together." –I said. "No way! AVADA KEDA—" –Loki was trying to kill me, but I stopped him by pointing my wand at him and casting expelliarmus. We were fighting with our wands.

"Pauline. Stop." –Said Loki, but I kept using the magic. "Pauline, please. Let's stop the fight. I give up! I will stop taking over Hogwarts and I will stop abusing you!" –Said Loki. Then I stopped using the magic. "Pauline. I am so sorry for everything…" –Said Loki. "Oh… It's alright." –I said. "People… I am sorry that I caused a lot of trouble." –Loki apologized everybody. No one wanted to forgive Loki. "People! It's okay! I forgive Loki, and you should too. He will stop the war!" –I said. "Yes, Pauline is right. Loki is stopping all this bad stuff!" –Said Anna. Then everybody listened to Anna, and forgave Loki. "Okay, Loki. Let's go to Hogwarts." –I said. "Pauline, I am really sorry, but I have to return to Asgard." –Said Loki. I got shocked. "W-what you mean?" –I asked. "Yes, Pauline. I need to return to Asgard. My time is up." –Said Loki. "Does that mean that you have to die here and then you return to Asgard?" –I asked. "Unfortunately yes." –Said Loki. "NO! DON'T! STAY HERE!" –I yelled. "Pauline, I am so sorry… I need to return to Asgard." –Said Loki. "NO! DON'T!" –I yelled. Then Loki pointed himself with his wand and he cast the killing curse on himself. I closed my eyes and moved my head away. Then I opened my eyes and moved my head to see Loki, and I saw that he was laying on the floor. I quickly ran to see him. "Loki? Are you alright? Tell me!" –I asked. "Pauline. He returned to Asgard. I am sorry." –Said professor Snape. "I lost 2 good friends! Loki and Milica!" –I was crying in front of Loki's corpse. Then I hugged professor Snape, and he hugged me back. I was crying on professor Snape's chest. "I lost 2 good friends!" –I cried. Professor Snape caressed me. "Pauline, lets go back to Hogwarts." –Said Snape. "Can I just sit here to see Loki for about one more second?" –I asked. Professor Snape nodded. Then I quickly thought about the memories about Loki. We met on the first day of first year of Hogwarts, we had fun, his patronus was a wolf, and other good memories. "Good bye, Loki. Good luck in Asgard." –I said to Loki's corpse. Then I stood up, but suddenly the floor started trembling. "What's happening?" –I asked. "Pauline. Come quick! The floor is breaking over there!" –Said professor Snape loud. Then a piece of the floor broke and I almost fell to the lake, but I grabbed the corner. "HELP ME!" –I yelled. Then professor Snape quickly came to save me. "Take my hand, Pauline!" –Said professor Snape. I took his hand, but I couldn't get up. Then Snape saw a corner 27cm away from my feet soles. "Pauline. There is a stone corner 27cm away from your feet soles. Jump on that corner." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I answered. Then professor Snape let my hand go, and I jumped on the corner, and he came with his broom to pick me. "Hop on my broom, Pauline." –Said professor Snape while he was on his broom. I nodded, and I sat on his broom and I held Severus tight while he was flying with his broom, and we got back with the broom to the place were the others were. Then Snape and I stood up. Loki's corpse was still there in the same corner were I was. "What about Loki's corpse?" –I asked. "They will pick his corpse later, don't worry. We will have Milica's and Loki's funeral." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I answered. "Pauline. I am really sorry for all the bad things I have done to you." –Said Isadora. "Ah, it's okay, Izzy." –I answered. Isadora got happy. "So, hey! Everybody. I had to tell that professor Severus Snape and I are getting married, so do you want to come to our wedding?" –I asked. "Yay! We will come!" –Said everybody. "Okay, that's great! It will be in summer 2014!" –I said. "Yaaay!" –Everybody yelled. Professor Snape and I got happy. Then Snape and I kissed and hugged each other. "Oh, Sev. We have to go see Howard." –I said. "Okay." –Answered Snape. Then Snape and I were walking to the hospital wing to see Howard. Howard was going to get very sad news unfortunately.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

HOWARD GETS BAD NEWS

I was going with professor Snape to the hospital wing after the battle to see Howard. "Poor Howard, he lost Milica. He really loved Milica." –I said. "Yeah… Howard and Milica loved each other a lot…" –Said Snape. Then we arrived at the hospital wing. We saw Howard sleeping a lot after the coma. He was no longer in coma. He was just sleeping this time. "Howard. Wake up!" –Me and professor Snape said. Then he opened his eyes, and he saw us. "What happened? Is the war over?" –Asked Howard. "Yes." –Said professor Snape. "Howard. How are you doing?" –I asked. "Oh, good. I just woke up though. What about you two?" –Said and asked Howard. "We are good, but we have bad news Howard…" –Said professor Snape. "Oh no! Tell me." –Said Howard. "Milica… is… dead. I am really sorry. A member of the Loki's Organization killed her." –I said. Howard got shocked. "Wait, Milica is dead? Literally?" –Asked Howard. "Yes. I am so sorry, Howard…" –I said. Then Howard got very sad, and he started crying. "No way… I lost my girlfriend… I loved Milica! And I lost her!" –Cried Howard. "I am sorry, Howard." –I said. "But hey, mister Crackleberg! I can tell you a story about my love life before Pauline." –Said professor Snape. "Alright. Tell." –Said Howard. "When I was a child, I met this girl named Lily Evans, and she was my good friend. Then I fell in love with her once, but she rejected me and she married James Potter. I was sad and depressed for many years, until 2012. In 2012, I realized that Pauline is the one who I deserve, and Pauline loves me too. And now we are engaged and the wedding is coming in next year." –Explained professor Snape. "Wow! So… Someday I'll be happy again?" –Asked Howard. "Yes, Howard. You'll meet someday a new girl." –I said. "Okay…" –Said Howard. "Loki is dead too, by the way. Well, he had to return to Asgard by leaving his body." –I said. "Oh, really?" –Said Howard. "Yes, he stopped being evil, but he returned to Asgard." –I explained. "I see… He was my good friend too…" –Said Howard. "Yes, but he was a bit abusive." –I said. "But hey, Howard!" –I said. "Tell!" –Said Howard. "Do you want to come to the wedding?" –I asked. "Oh yes, sure!" –Said Howard. "That's great! Professor Snape and I will get married to each other." –I said. "Yay! That's fun! Congratulations!" –Said Howard. Professor Snape and I smiled, and then professor Snape and I kissed each other.

The next day, Christian and Amber were hanging out in the courtyards. "So… I am not that bad after all, right, Chrissy?" –Asked Amber. "Oh, no! You are quite awesome, Amber. I like your personality. You are such a happy and energetic girl!" –Said Christian. "Heheheh, Okay!" –Said Amber. Then Amber and Christian went walking to some place in the nature outside Hogwarts. "Amber, what should we do now?" –Asked Christian. "I don't know. What do you want to do, Christian?" –Asked Amber. "Oh, we can just hang out here, and talk." –Answered Christian. "Alright!" –Said Amber.

Later, when Christian and Amber came back to Hogwarts, they were still having fun. "Alright, Amber… I want you to tell me a thing." –Said Christian. "Okay, tell!" –Answered Amber. "Do you still have a crush on me, Amber?" –Asked Christian. "Oh, yes, I do. Why?" –Amber said and asked. "Oh, because I also have a crush on you…" –Said Christian. "That's grrrrrrrrreat! I'm glad you have a crush on me, Chrissy." –Said Amber very happily. "Alright! Umm… D-do you w-want to… be my… g-g-girlfriend, Ambie?" –Asked Christian. Christian was a bit nervous again. "Oh yes, I do!" –Said Amber very happily. "Oh. I see." –Said Christian. "Come here, Chrissyboy." –Said Amber. Christian went closer to Amber. Then they kissed each other.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

LOKI'S AND MILICA'S FUNERAL

We were gathered at the Great Hall. We were going to have Loki's and Milica's memorial before Loki's ashes are thrown into the nature, and before Milica is buried. We were also going to read some messages for the memorial. It was first Howard's turn."Dear Milica, you were a lovely girl and I loved you so much. We had fun times at Hogwarts. When we first met, we became good friends, and I always had fun with you. On the 6th year, I realized that I love you, so we started dating. But then you died on the battle. Good bye, Milica. I will always miss you." –Howard read his message. I saw that Howard was shedding tears. Then Howard read his message for Loki. Later, it was my turn after Howard. "Dear Milica, you were my good friend and I always had fun with you. We met on the second day of Hogwarts, and I saw that you are a nice friend. You also saved me once with Howard from an dangerous situation. Thank you for being a good friend to me. Too bad you died, I wish you were alive still. Good bye, Milica. I will miss you very much." –I read the funeral message for Milica. I also read the funeral message for Loki. After me, it was the turn of Christian, and other Hufflepuff students including Milica's friends. The last one to read the message was Isadora, but she was first apologizing everybody, and she also said a letter to Milica, where she apologized her.

Later, we were at a place near the place were Milica's home was. There was a cemetery. Milica was buried there. It was really sad. Milica was my good friend, and I still couldn't accept that Milica died, but she just died. The people attending Milica's burial were Milica's parents and brother, Hufflepuff students from my year, Howard, me, and the professors. After Milica's burial, we went to the nature, to throw Loki's ashes. Only Loki was cremated because Loki was a Norse spirit in a physical body. We were at a place in the nature near Hogwarts, but not at any forest. Professor Snape was carrying the pot that contained Loki's ashes. Then he threw Loki's ashes on the nature. "Good luck in Asgard, Loki." –Professor Snape said while he threw Loki's ashes. I shed some tears again, because Loki was my good friend. "Pauline, lets go back to Hogwarts." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I answered. Snape grabbed my hand, and we walked to Hogwarts. Only the professors and us Slytherins from my year were in the nature to throw Loki's ashes, but Howard was with us though.

Now it's the last day of Hogwarts in June. We were gathered at the Great Hall. We were having the same feast and the House Cup as well. This time the winner of the House Cup was Ravenclaw. I was a bit upset that we didn't win this time. But then again, it didn't matter because now Isadora and I were good friends, and she stopped being a bully. Then the next day I was leaving Hogwarts, as it was the day when the train goes back to London from Hogsmeade. Professor Snape was waiting for me, because professor Snape and I were going together to the train this time. Then I took my trunk, and I went to see Snape. "Alright, Pauline. Are you ready for summer holidays? We will visit your country as well." –Professor Snape asked and said. "Yes, sweety." –I answered. Then professor Snape and I kissed each other again. Professor Snape is a good kisser. Later, we arrived at the Hogsmeade station and we entered the train. We sat next to each other, and we held hands. Anna and Sakura were sitting somewhere close to us.

This summer, Jamie Jackson and Esko Rauttinen were sent to Azkaban due to the abusive behavior. Jamie and Esko were very evil, so I thought they deserve to be sent to Azkaban. And nothing bad was going to happen ever again, when Jackson and Esko were sent to Azkaban.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

PAULINE BECOMES WIFE AND MOTHER

A year has passed. It is now June 21 of 2014, the summer solstice day. I am having a bachelor party, as I am going to get married to professor Severus Snape next week. I am dressed as Konata Izumi from Lucky Star and I am having fun in a bar with Anna, Sakura, Isadora, Rita, and Amber. Professor Snape is having fun with Lucius Malfoy, Hans and Atticus Crackleberg. They are just in a Wizard pub drinking firewhiskey. But I am with the girls in a muggle bar. "So, Pauline. You will get married next week, are you excited?" –Asked Isadora. "Oh yes, I am so happy now! Severus is so lovely!" –I said happily. "That's great to hear." –Said Isadora in a kind way. Isadora was no longer mean, she changed her manners and attitude, and she is now a nice girl. We were having delicious cocktails.

A week later, I was putting my wedding dress and makeup on, and my hair was made curly for the wedding. My sister, mom, dad, and cousins are here in the UK for my wedding. Then I went to the limousine with my sister, mom, and dad. It was not a muggle limousine, it was a wizard limousine, and then we arrived at the place were the wedding was going to be. It was a wizard village. I got out from the limousine, and I walked to the wedding place. It was a nice garden with a nice flower gate. Then they started playing the wedding music when they saw me. My dad took me there closer to Severus. Severus was wearing a nice black wedding suit. Then I walked next to Severus, and I was finally there. I was finally standing next to Severus. Professor Hans Crackleberg was giving the wedding speech. My sister, one of my cousins, Sakura, and Anna were the bridesmaids. My sister and cousin were standing on the left, and Sakura and Anna were standing on the right. "Pauline. Do you accept Severus as your husband, and will you love him always until death separates you two?" –Asked Hans. "I do." –I accepted. "Severus. Do you accept Pauline as your wife and will you always love her until death separates you two?" –Asked Hans. "I do." –Snape accepted. Then it was time for putting the rings. We put the rings. "And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." –Said Hans. Severus and I kissed each other, and everybody got happy and yelled of happiness. Severus and I got married to each other. "Everybody may now get up from the seats, and walk on the same side you're your seats are outside this garden." –Said professor Dawn Widdershins. Then everybody got up, and then a bagpipe band was playing Auld Lang Syne. When everybody left the garden, Severus and I started holding hands, and we walked from the garden to the wedding horse carriage. I had my flower bouquet on my left hand. Then I threw the bouquet on the air, and Amber got the bouquet. "YAY! I GOT THE BOUQUET!" –Amber yelled happily and energetically. Meanwhile, I saw that Howard was talking with the ghost Milica. "Howard, I am sorry that I died… I miss you too, Howie." –Said Milica to Howard. "Oh Milica… If you would be alive still… I loved you very much…" –Said Howard to the ghost Milica. "I loved you too Howard, but it's better if you move on. I am dead. I am sure you'll get a nice girl someday." –Said the ghost Milica. "Okay… Good bye, Milica… I will always miss you." –Said Howard. "Good bye, Howard. I will miss you too." –Said the ghost Milica. Then the ghost Milica left, and Severus and I got inside the horse carriage. Then the horse carriage started moving, and we were going to Snape's home. I was very happy that Severus and I got married to each other. I am now officially named Mrs. Pauline Snape.

Later this evening, we were all at a party hall. There was playing muggle and wizarding world music. We were also having karaoke again. Agedashi tofu and different kinds of sushi was served at the party. "I am soooo happy for you, Pauline… Congratulations, mrs. Pauline Snape! Now you will always be with professor Snape!" –Said Sakura. "Oh, thank you!" –I said. "Yeah, congratulations, Mrs. Snape." –Said Anna to me. "Thank you so much, my best friends!" –I said. "You're welcome, Pauline." –Said Anna and Sakura. "Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the dance. Now we will play… Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John!" –Announced professor Widdershins. Then I took Severus's hand, and he grabbed my waist, and we started dancing romantically and slowly. I felt Severus Snape's lovely warmth and softness. Almost everybody danced with their partner. Howard first didn't want to dance, but Isadora asked him to dance with her, and Howard accepted. I saw that Isadora was having a crush on Howard. Then Isadora and Howard danced. Sakura didn't dance because she is a lesbian. Rita and Nigel were dancing, and Amber and Christian were dancing as well. Amber and Christian are in a relationship with each other. We clapped our hands after this romantic dance and song. "Ladies and gentlemen… It is now time for some fun dance… Ladies and gentlemen… OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" –Announced professor Widdershins. Then the Gangnam Style by PSY song started playing. We were dancing the dance of this song. It was so fun.

And now from this day, I live with Severus Snape. We have an adult life. I do the things what wives do, and professor Snape does the things what husbands do. Professor Snape sometimes cooks, cleans the home, and washes the laundry as well sometimes. He is working in the Ministry of Magic, and I also work there.

2 months has passed. I am in the bed with Severus. "Severus… Do you want to know what do I want?" –I asked. "Tell, sweety." –Said Snape. Then I got in top of him, and I seduced him. "The being that comes 9 months after this situation." –I said. "Oh, I want a child too." –Said Severus. Then we kissed very passionately, and this situation happened. I got successfully pregnant. At around 20 weeks later, I felt some kicking inside me. I knew this pregnancy is going to be successful. Meanwhile, Howard and Isadora fell in love with each other, and they started being in a relationship with each other.

9 months has passed. One day, I was at the Leaky Cauldron with Severus. Severus went to order something for us two. Suddenly, I wet my pants, and my stomach started hurting. I found out that the baby was going to get born. "Severus! I am giving birth!" –I yelled in fear. Then Severus quickly came, and we quickly went to St. Mungo's. Then we arrived at St. Mungo's, and I was taken to a certain room at the hospital. I was giving birth. I pushed a lot, and this was very painful and exhausting. Then the baby finally got out from me. The baby was a girl. "Mr. Snape. Your wife gave birth to a beautiful girl." –Said the nurse. "Oh my goodness!" –Said Severus very happily. Then later, I got our baby on my arms, and Severus and I were looking at our beautiful daughter. "Our daughter will be named Raquel Pauline Severina." –I said. "Yes, nice name." –Answered professor Snape. Severus Snape and I were very happy. Then Severus and I kissed each other. I am so happy to be a wife and mother.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

RAQUEL

2 years has passed. Howard and Isadora are finally getting married, and Raquel is growing. Severus, I, and our daughter Raquel were attending Howard's and Isadora's wedding. It was so beautiful. And Raquel is now 2 years old. Raquel has black hair like Severus, and blue-green eyes like me, and she looks like my cousin. Raquel will be really beautiful when she gets older. Amber and Christian are in a relationship with each other.

4 years later, Severus, I, and Raquel traveled to a lot of places. Raquel is now 6 years old. She'll get her acceptance letter in 5 years. I am so excited. Raquel likes fashionable clothes, but she usually wears a black cap on her head, blue jeans, and a red and white square shirt. We went to Barcelona, it is a nice place in Spain. We went there to many places. We went to the Aquarium, Zoo, Port Aventura near Barcelona, beaches, etc. Then the next year we traveled to Australia. What a nice place is Australia. We went to Sydney, and in Sydney we went to many places. We went to the Luna Park too.

One day after 5 years, came the moment when Raquel received her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. She got very happy. Then we went with her to the Diagon Alley to buy her the things she needs at Hogwarts. We also bought her a cat. She was very happy. Then one day came the moment when the train was waiting for the students. "Okay. See you next summer, dad and mom!" –Said Raquel when she was going to the train. "See you then, Raquel!" –Severus and I said to Raquel. Then Raquel went to the train. Severus and I got very happy about Raquel. Severus and I kissed each other again. Severus, I, and Raquel are very happy, and this happiness will last forever.

The end.


End file.
